gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Grove 4 Life (Mission)
Grove 4 Life ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die von Sean „Sweet“ Johnson in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken (in der Küche von Sweets Haus: Sweet sitzt auf der Küchenzeile und hält drei Homies und der Junkie-Braut aus Beat down on B Dup - die um den Tisch herum sitzen - einen Vortrag) * Sean "Sweet" Johnson: Du musst dein Viertel wie deine Homies lieben. Das war schon immer so und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern. (Carl "CJ" Johnson kommt rein) * Sweet: Wie geht's, CJ? * Carl "CJ" Johnson: Was läuft? (sie begrüßen sich per Handschlag) * CJ: Yeah... freut mich, das alles wieder beim alten ist. * Sweet: Nein. Es ist noch nicht ganz beim alten, aber es wird wieder. Noch müssen wir den Rest des Viertels wieder zusammenbringen. Ich hab den Jungs gerade erzählt, worauf's ankommt. Wir müssen allen Bescheid geben, dass wir zurück sind. * CJ: Halt, sollten wir's nicht langsam angehen? * Sweet: Was? * CJ: Ich hab vorher noch was anderes zu erledigen. Verpflichtungen. * Sweet: Könntet ihr alle kurz rausgehen? Ich muss mit ihm reden. (die vier anderen stehen auf und verlassen die Küche) * Sweet: Wenn du die Sache nicht wieder auf die Reihe bringst, was glaubst du, wie's dann hier zugeht? Halbe Sachen waren schon immer deine Spezialität. * CJ: Das ist gemein, Sweet. * Sweet: Mann, von 'ner Rapper-Villa aus kriegen wir das nicht in den Griff. * CJ: Die Welt ist größer als dieses Viertel. * Sweet: Hier hat alles angefangen und hier wird es wohl auch enden. Vergiss nicht, wo du herkommst, Mister Neureich. * CJ: Das ist jetzt nicht fair. * Sweet: Oh - Jemand hat die Texte an den Wänden durchgestrichen. Man hat dein Revier in den Dreck gezogen. Und du tust so, als ginge dir das am Arsch vorbei. DAS ist nicht fair. * CJ: Okay. Wie du meinst. Gehen wir. (vor dem Haus) * CJ: Hast du 'nen Plan? * Sweet: Ja, ich hab 'nen Plan. Wir rollen ins Revier der Ballas und erobern es für die Groves zurück. * CJ: Nehmen wir uns die Motherfucker vor! (in Idlewood) * Sweet: Denen geben wir's aber richtig, CJ! / Okay, dieses Viertel erobern wir für die Groves. (nach erfolgreicher 'Eroberung') * Sweet: Die Groves für immer! Los, CJ, wir müssen uns noch ein Viertel holen! (nachdem auch dieser Kampf vorbei ist) * Sweet: Wir haben's geschafft, CJ! Zeit, nach Grove Street zurückzukehren. (kurz darauf, vor Sweet Haus) * Sweet: Du hast den Grove Street Families geholfen, den Ballas-Idioten schwer eins zu verpassen! * CJ: Die Johnson-Boys haben sie umgemäht! * Sweet: Okay, Kumpel, ich leg mich jetzt aufs Ohr, ich bin erledigt. Hier, das hab ich einem der Ballas-Ärsche abgenommen. (er gibt CJ ein Bündel Geld) * Sweet: Wahrscheinlich Drogengeld, hier ist deine Hälfte. (er geht zum Haus) thumb|CJ,Sweet,GS Mitglieder Mission Fahr mit Sweet nach Idlewood. Wenn du Sweets Greenwood oder einen anderen Viertürer benutzt, 'rekrutier' unterwegs noch zwei bewaffnete Homies und nimm sie mit. Mach - am Ziel angekommen - eine Gruppe Ballas ausfindig und leg sie um, um nach bewährtem Schema einen Bandenkrieg anzuzetteln (beste Gesundheit und eine intakte Schutzweste sollten für dich mittlerweile selbstverständlich sein). Achte bei der Ballerei stets auf Sweet, der wieder einen Lebensbalken hat und auf keinen Fall sterben darf. Nachdem du Zentral-Idlewood erobert hast (weitere 1,73 Prozent Gebietszuwachs), musst du dir, gemeinsam mit Sweet, ein zweites Viertel vornehmen. Du kannst zwischen dem Norden und dem Westen Idlewoods wählen. Ist auch dies Gebiet dein Eigen, fahr Sweet zu dessen Haus bzw. dem dortigen Marker zurück. '''Tipp: '''Es ist nicht zwingend notwendig, die ganze Zeit mit Sweet herumzulaufen. Wenn du denkst, dass du die Ballas auch allein besiegen kannst, ohne Sweet unnötig zu verletzen oder gar den Missionssieg zu gefährden, kannst du auch von ihm wegrennen, bis die Meldung kommt, du hättest ihn zurückgelassen. So wird er nicht von den Ballas angegriffen. Damit entgehst du auch der Gefahr, dass Sweet stirbt und die Mission scheitert Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn du oder Sweet sterben. Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:Sweet-Missionen